


Both Do and Don't

by ravenhairedtrickster



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, PWP, Top!Bilbo, bottom!bofur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo tries his hand at topping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Do and Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Kept seeing people wanting top!Bilbo. I decided to have a go at it. But I wanted to make it a bit different from the others.

"Ohhh, aye! Watch what yer doin' back there," Bofur exclaimed, shooting a look over his shoulder at Bilbo. "I'm not made of glass but ye can't just stick in there!"

Point taken and noted. So, this was different, Bilbo had often been on the receiving end of sex and now quite suddenly he wasn't. Surprisingly it hadn't been his idea, Bofur's in fact. Said something about how it was only fair that they switch it up. Bilbo had been taken by surprise and excited. Now he was just nervous and a little too hasty as Bofur's words indicated.

It had always seemed so easy, a bit of oil and off you go. Wrong, so very wrong. Sure the Dwarf could take a bit more stress than a Hobbit but it was no reason to rush in and cause unwanted pain when it could be better, much, much better. 

"Sorry," Bilbo said, his voice quivering a tad. "How should I do this.. I mean, I've never done this before as you know, I'm a bit lost."

"A bit lost?" Bofur chuckled, "more like a bit too much nervous, don't be nervous, you're in the power position but go slow, I'm not going to break but I'd prefer to walk with minimal aches."

Bilbo rubbed his eyes with a palm, his other hand laid out flat against Bofur's back, fingers slick with oil. 

"Maybe I'm not cut out for this," he said after a moment of silence. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Ye, won't hurt me," the Dwarf replied, "just take your time and all will be well."

Bilbo took a deep breath, steadying himself. "Oh please tell me to stop if you need me too." He begged before pressing his hips forward.

There was some resistance and Bofur tensed beneath him before relaxing and suddenly Bilbo was sinking forward, sighing - near moaning - loudly as a tight heat drew him in. 

" _Ohh_ ," Bofur muttered beneath him, his head hanging between his forearms, braids touching the ground. 

"Is it alright?" Bilbo asked, worried perhaps he had gone too fast. 

Bofur shook his head, "I can't describe it," he said after a moment, "it burns but it's bearable, the rest is... strange bordering," he hesitated as Bilbo shifted, perhaps pressing deeper perhaps pulling back. "Good."

"Should I continue?" He asked, unsure. If Bofur wanted to stop, or switch it up he could do that, in fact he almost preferred they did that. Bilbo would be lying if he said this whole situation didn't ignite the fire within him, well of course it did, last time he checked he was still hard and buried in the other though the idea was strange and he felt a bit of loss, usually he was the one being filled, going mad with arousal as Bofur pressed soft kisses to him, teasing him as they fucked nice and slow.

"Stop yer worrying," Bofur snorted, "and just get on with it."

The Dwarfs choice of words didn't please Bilbo but he continued, hunching over as he slowly found a rhythm, working carefully and semi-swiftly in and out. As he pushed in a little too hard Bofur gasped and Bilbo saw his hands clench tight. He slowed instantly but Bofur only growled at him to keep going, his voice more gravelly as he continued.

"Look, I can't do this if I'm hurting you," Bilbo said finally and received an annoyed look from the Dwarf who glared over his shoulder at him.

"Yer not hurting me," Bofur assured, "it's just different."

"But you're not even hard!" Bilbo exclaimed.

Bofur laughed. "There's more to pleasure than erections," he replied simply. "I'm not martyr and I wouldn't lie to you, you are not hurting me Bilbo."

Bilbo nodded, "I don't quite understand but alright."

And so Bilbo continued, soon picking up a frenzied pace as he drew near. He uttered a few, oh gods, oh gods, before pulling away from Bofur and coming into the grass, chest heaving as he panted.

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it lad?" Bofur asked, having rolled onto his back. Bilbo felt his face heat when he looked at the Dwarf. "And look," Bofur murmured, thick fingers stroking himself. "I got hard after all."

"B-but, it's not the same," the Hobbit said slightly distressed. "I like it when you take me and I - "

"Bilbo," Bofur interrupted, a soft smile on his face. "You've got a lot to learn, just because I wasn't hard doesn't mean I wasn't aroused, quite the contrary, I was _very_ much aroused, I just reacted different from the way you do."

The Dwarf went on stroking himself as a silence settled over them both. After a few seconds he broke the silence asking: "Do you understand?"

Bilbo nodded, "I think so, I'm not entirely pleased though. I feel like I had all the fun."

Bofur laughed, "Really? I was thinking the same thing, though I'm sure I had all the fun while you were blundering around."

Bilbo frowned, "Don't tease me," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

Bofur shrugged then shuddered, groaning as his seed spilled over his fingers. 

"See!" He exclaimed, distraught. "I couldn't even make you come. I'm such a lousy lover."

"Nonsense," Bofur snapped, rolling his eyes. "I can tell you with all the surety in the world that you most definitely made me come you silly hobbit."


End file.
